harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Lily Evans
Lily Evans was born to Mr. and Mrs. Evans on January 30, 1960. Lily is a muggle-born witch. She is the second Evans child, her sister Petunia being the first. At the age of eleven Lily recieved her letter to attend, Hogwarts Schoool of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She went to Hogwarts from 1971-1978. Biography Early Life The Evans family lived in Cokeworth, England. A young wizard boy who lived nearby, Severus Snape, recognized Lily as a witch and introduced her to magic. At age nine Lily and Severus formed a friendship. Severus Snape lived in Spinner's End, which is a short walk from the Evans' house. Although the Snape family was rather wealthy Petunia made fun of Severus for living in a poor area. Severus taught Lily much about the Wizarding World, and was the first to tell her she was a witch. Together they both eagerly awaited for their time to go to Hogwarts. The two sisters, Lily and Petunia, were originally very close, but the discovery of Lily's magical abilities and her friendship with Severus put a strain on the girls relationship. When Lily first recieved her Hogwarts letter, Petunia was jealous and wrote to the Headmaster begging him to take her as well. Petunia was kindly refused due to her lack of magical abilities. Hogwarts Year From 1971 to 1978 Lily attended Hogwarts. Her House dormitory was to be shared with Mary Macdonald, Dorcas Meadowes, and Marlene McKinnon . At a young age the girls seemed to form a bond, sitting togther during class and at meal times. Even with their newfound friendship however, the other girls didn't understand Lily's closeness with Snape, often questioning it. As the girls grew older they began to grow apart, forming different interests, and stopped spending a lot time together. With the exception of Dorcas and Mary, the girls didn't sit together as much. The girls friendship slowly began to rekindle in their sixth year, starting with subtle conversations or small hellos. Year 1 (1971-1972) On her first trainride to Hogwarts, she was seated in a compartment with Severus Snape, James Potter, and Sirius Black. James and Severus immediately formed a dislike for each other when they began to debate over which house was best. Sirius quickly took James' side, forming a friendship with him, and Lily formed a dislike for the two due to them bothering her best friend, Severus. During the sorting ceremony Lily was sorted into Gryffindor House. Year 2 (1972-1973) After constant visits over summer Lily, Marlene, Mary, Doe and Emmeline become increasingly close. The five girls are the best of friends and completely inseperable. Year 3 (1973-1974) The summer before third year begins, Lily gets braces. Before the first Hogsmead trip in third year housemate James Potter asked Lily if she would like to go with him as his date. appalled Lily refused the date. Year 4 (1974-1975) Forming a bit of interest and skill in Potions, Professor Slughorn invited Lily into his Slug Club.Lily and classmate Sophie Campbell form a friendship. Year 5 (1975-1976) During Lily's fifth year at Hogwarts, she would stand up for Severus when he was being bullied by James Potter. In her attempt to stop James' bullying of Snape, Severus was embarressed and called her a "Mudblood." Even after apologizing repeatedly, Lily's only reply was asking Severus if he was going to become a Death Eater like his friends. When he didn't respond, she realized that he didn't see the bad in them.Lily becomes a Gryffindor Prefects. Year 6 (1976-1977) Year 7 (1977-1978) After Hogwarts Lilly marry's James Potter and they eventually have one son Harry Potter. Her life is cut short when she is 21 years old due to Voldermort being after her son. She iss killed instantly by Lord Voldermort, while trying to protect Harry. Physical Appearance Lily is incredibly pretty with thick dark red hair a little passed her shoulders, and green oval-shaped eyes. Her eyes are extremely bright and distinctive. Her nose is round and she has large cheeks. Her lips are puffy and pink. Her skin is a soft pale color, which makes her eyes and hair more evident. Her smile is kind and her cheeks dimple when her smile is wide. Her body isn't athletic having meat, but is still shapely and thin. Personality and Traits Lily is extremely intelligent and works hard at her education. She strives to be the top of her class and is a very determined person. Lily also possesses an uncommon kindness seeing the good in everyone. She is never unappreciative, and tries to be optimistic in all situations. Her sweet personality and smarts are probably her most notable traits. Lily loves to read as her favorite pass-time. Her top book and movie genres probably being mysteries and musicals. Grease is her all time movie that she can watch over-and-over. While Nancy Drew is her top show. However, she also has multiple other TV soap operas that she can't go an without seeing every episode. When people ruin things she blows up on them, but never curses. She can get angry, albeit she rarely does. She mostly saves all of her yelling for James Potter. Her taste in guys is usually the smart, conservative type with a good personality. Yet, she sometimes strays from her usual type. She doesn't care much for how people look only how beautiful they are inside. When in comes to physical things Lily gets uncomfortable and begins to act awkward; talking a lot and about random things, smiling weird, putting her hands up to keep the distance, and/or moving her head side-to-side to avoid lip contact. Relationships Family njnjnjnj Romantic James Potter After their first train ride together James instantly took a liking to Lily. Even though he and his best friend, Sirius Black, religiously bullied her best friend James always had a crush on Evans. Having called her by her surname; she called him Potter in return. During their fifth year, James began to repeatedly asked Lily out, but she always refused him due to her thinking of him as an arrogant toe-rag. Lily did not hate James, albeit she thought of him as extremely big-headed. Lily actually admired many of James' characteristics, especially the way he stood up for his friends and others who were bothered by Snape's Death Eater friends. Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn Gallery LIly4.jpg Lily 5.jpg Lily E 2.jpg Tumblr ls06z93pZO1qk4b6io1 500.png|Sirius and Lily Lily.jpg 600full-karen-gillan.png Karen-karen-gillan-33846189-500-500.jpg img-thing.jpg karen-gillan-selfie-season-1-promos_1.jpg aaron-johnson-harry-potter-james-potter-karen-gillan-Favim.com-1070674.png|James and Lily with baby Harry Category:Potter Family Category:Muggle-Born Evans Category:Evans Family Evans Evans Lily